Forever Mine
by facethemusicinurheart
Summary: Jacob imprints on the hot-headed werewolf Paul's sister Brooklyn but when Victoria comes for her to avenge James will Jake give over Bella to save his imprint or will Brooklyn die for Bella and with Paul in the picture there will be problems.Read please!
1. I Hate My Brother

"Paul!"I yelled, "What!"he yelled back just as angry "where's my robe "I walked into his room finding some other girl he came home with on his bed with my robe on, I looked at her in disgust "why does she have my robe?"I asked trying to be calm "who's that?"she asked in an annoying voice "I'm his sister and your another whore I suspect "I said sweetly, she glared at me "she's just borrowing it now can you get out "Paul asked shaking slightly "ugh! Keep the robe "I marched out of his room and out the front door, heading to Emily's house still angry why couldn't I have another brother but no I just had to get man-whore Paul as a brother he disgusts me I thought while barging in Em's house "ooh muffins "I squealed and grabbed one out of Sam's hands and taking a bite out of it munching away happily he glared at me "Love you too Sammy", everyone filed through the door and sat at the table "hey guys "I said sitting on Jared's lap I stuck out my tongue at Kim while she laughed at my childish behavior "Brooklyn!"I heard Paul yell; I ignored him and went back to my muffin "Brook!"he yelled again this time he was inside, "I got up and glared at him "what!"I yelled, "what the hell was that back there! Your little stunt made Britney leave "he growled at me "oh is that her name I thought she was whore no. 203!"I seethed, he glared at me "and why the hell did you give her my robe "I shouted remembering that incident "well did you want her to walk around the house naked","oh I'm sure you'd enjoy that then you could just have sex all over the damn house "I countered "just shut up Brook", I picked up a pie Emily just made and threw it at his face, he was surprised and apple sauce dripped all down his body "screw you Paul "I said shoving past him "where are you going?"he yelled blocking my path "away from you obviously "I said throwing my hands up in the air "fine go I don't care "he said moving out of my way trying to remove the apple sauce from his hair "well of course you don't know one cares about me after all I'm Paul Walker's sister the biggest man whore alive and I hate you "I walked away throwing my muffin to the ground we never had a fight this bad before I had never told him I hated him after all he's my brother I'm supposed to love him but not anymore "Brook", "save it Paul "I ran off to the beach. When I got to the beach it was sunset and it was beautiful I wish I brought my drawing book with me I sat down taking it all in, the wind blew and the charm bracelet Paul and the other guys had gotten me tinkled I smiled Quil got me soccer charm cause I tried to beat him at soccer epic fail and Jared gave me a cake when he pulled a prank on me which ended with cake in my hair, Embry got me a shoe charm when he dared me to walk in heels, Jake got me a wolf my favorite animal but I haven't seen him since he ran away and Seth got me a wait what did Seth give me I searched the bracelet till I found a fairy oh right my favorite bedtime story charm; I smiled they were the family I never had and they'd always be with me when I wore this charm the sun was setting so I decided to go getting up and dusting off my shorts I walked slowly back to Emily's I could stay there the night I didn't want to see Paul's face, I entered the house to find Paul still there oh great I thought bitterly I was about to walk back out when someone grabbed my arm stopping me from making another step "let go of me "I spat at Paul "Brook where have you been?"he asked fiercely I pulled out of his grip "you don't care remember "his brown eyes looked hurt "I didn't mean it I was just angry", I scoffed "so I guess you're always angry then "he looked down at his feet scratching the back of his head, he was about to say something when the door was threw open, we turned and saw Jake, his eyes fell on me and he gasped looking at me like a blind man now seeing the Earth he's been living on and he changed he looked like the other guys now all buff and short hair, I broke his gaze and looked back at Paul who was now shaking vigorously "calm down Paul "I tried, but he was too busy glaring at Jacob who might I add was still looking at me with love in his eyes "you didn't "Paul said through his teeth, Jake pulled me behind his back but this just made my brother angrier "outside now "Sam ordered and the two fuming boys headed outside "what's going on, where are you taking him?"I bombarded Sam with questions, "they'll be fine "he said heading outside also, but I had to be sure my brother was ok so I barged outside just in time to see my brother burst into a ball of fur and snap at a russet colored wolf. My brother was a .


	2. Water War Aka World War 2

Chapter 2-My Family is a Wolf Pack

I gasped and backed away scared stiff the russet wolf which I assumed was Jake along with Paul who had gray fur with a silver tint to it, Jacob looked up and whimpered taking a step towards me while I stumbled backwards Paul growled at Jacob Sam stepped towards me but I turned ran I just ran until I saw my house in sight while I stumbled towards my room I curled up in the corner of the room tears streaming down my face I don't know how long I stayed like that but soon the light flicked on and Paul came in, he knelt down next to me and I scooted further away from him he sighed "you're a wolf how the hell is that even possible "I started pacing the room I did this when I was thinking hard "it's in our blood remember the Quileute legends", I nodded "well that's how were wolves it's in our blood "he explained "and you didn't tell me because?"I asked, he ran his hand though his jet black hair and let out a huge breath "Sam ordered me not to he's the Alpha so when he tells us not to do something we have to listen "I sighed and sat on my bed he followed but I threw my pillow at him which he dodged in time "what the hell?"he asked clearly annoyed with my behavior I stuck out my tongue at him, he laughed a loud one that sounded like a bear choking "so can I be a wolf too "I asked excitedly, he froze "I thought about that but the wolf gene is triggered when you get angry", I thought about this "shouldn't I be a wolf by now with you around "I asked laughing, he gasped in mock horror "well "he said dramatically and we both busted out laughing we haven't laughed like this in ages we were either bickering about the girls he brought over or the reason why our parents left "I'm hungry "we both said at the same time, this only caused us to start laughing harder "let's go to Em's" he suggested "k"I agreed "wait!"he looked back at me with a puzzled expression on his face "carry me "I demanded, he had a are you serious look written all over his face "please "I whined he sighed in defeat and bent over so I could climb on his back"giddyup horsie"I yelled happily when he started walking down the road towards Emily's "hey let's get this fact straight I'm a wolf "he said trying to be stern I chuckled and rested my chin on his shoulder "school's starting tomorrow "I said trying to make a conversation "yep my baby sister's finally going to high school "I smacked the back of his head "I am not a baby anymore Paul I'm 14", "you'll always be my baby sister "I smiled at his comment "were here!"I yelled as Paul entered Emily's crowded house he rolled his eyes while I climbed off his back "I'm sure they know that "Paul said sitting at the table about to stuff his face "I wanted to make a grand entrance "I replied sitting next to him "well looks like someone made up"Quil chirped Paul and I glared at him "where's Jake" I asked suddenly, Jake's head poked out of the kitchen his mouth full of food "Jake! Stop eating all the cookies "I hear Emily scold him "there cookies "Paul and I yelled in unison we absolutely loved cookies it was the only thing that we made together that actually taste good, we rushed into the kitchen and started grabbing cookies from the plate "not you too "Emily sighed "sorry "I stuffed a cookie into my mouth Paul grabbed two from my hand since he ate all of his "hey!"I complained trying to grab it from his hand but he licked it "you still want it?"he asked tauntingly I grabbed the wet cookie from his hand and licked it also "if I can't have it neither can you "he frowned going back to his food grumbling about how he should've eaten the damn thing "so Jake what have you been doing "I asked sitting on the counter "stuff "he mumbled suddenly interested in the floor, I didn't wanna push him so I dropped the subject and went back to eating my unlicked cookies sticking out my tongue out at my brother occasionally he just laughed at me while I teased him back by eating my cookies in his face and chewing slowly "let's play a game "I announced, everyone groaned I always picked a game I could win Emily especially hated my games because her house would look like World War 2 just took place in it "can you play your destructive game outside"Em asked in a pleading voice , "water war "I screamed the boys seemed to like my idea while Kim groaned "oh c'mon Kimmy it'll be fun "I assured her "the last time you said that gum ended up in my hair "she reminded me "like I said fun "I replied dragging her outside getting wet instantly and looked to my left to find Paul grinning evilly "oh your on "I challenged him "and no werewolf speed "I yelled the boys groaned in response and I grinned soaking Sam in the process he yelped and looked behind him seeing Quil since I ducked behind him, Quil was soaked from head to toe with me laughing my ass off at him when water suddenly flew in my mouth I coughed it out glaring up at Quil who was now laughing at me, I grabbed a water balloon and hit Paul in the back of his head with it he turned around and narrowed his eyes at me when a bucket of cold water was put over my head soaking me I looked back and saw Quil and Jared laughing but thank God for Kim she grabbed the hose and started spouting them with water. The game went on forever but some of the boys had to go on patrol I was so tired Paul had to carry me home, I barely had enough energy to change my wet clothes but there was no way I was going to let my brother undress me no way in hell was that gonna God I have school tomorrow just peachy.


	3. My Bestie is Embry's Imprint

**Author's Note: Yay! thanx I love reviews they just make my day oh right I'm like 13 so go easy on me with the punctuation and stuff and thanks ChristinaAguileraFan for loving my book I'm so happy right now keep reviewing.**

**P.S: I only own Brooklyn and Ariella all other characters are Stephanie Mayer's lucky her**

Chapter 3- My first Day

"Paul get up your gonna make me late for school "I tried pulling him out of bed but since I'm still trying to get his lazy ass out of bed you can tell I'm failing epically, I was already dressed and ready to go with my bright orange bag slung over my shoulder, I was about to give up when I sat on top of him "Brook stop "he groaned "c'mon we have to go please get up "I begged "fine "he mumbled I got up off him and he grabbed his towel slamming the bathroom door on his way in, if you haven't noticed my dear brother isn't a morning person. Paul finally drove us to school after I pushed him right out our front door, he parked his truck in 'his place 'I sighed this was his lucky spot according to him which I thought was pretty stupid, I got out the car and here come the stares I thought snippily, Paul slung his arm over my shoulder and guided me to the office glaring at any boy that barely glanced at me, well boys chasing after me is so not happening my hair was dark and curly while I had hazel eyes which are pretty rare for a Quileute and tan skin and I'm short not like midget short but to Paul I look like a Polly pocket and I was 5'6 which is an average height for a girl so I'm ok,we entered the office and I shoved Paul outside "what?"he whined "stay Paul "I ordered and entered the small office getting my schedule and my school map I highly doubt I would need that this school was so small even Paul could find his way around it I'm surprised he made it to senior year but I on the other hand got left back for being absent to many times in middle school but thankfully I worked so hard they were gonna put me in my sophomore year, I walked back out the office and handed Paul my schedule he studied it for a few seconds we have Math together 3rd period and English 5th,we walked down the hallway and I found my locker put some books in it and heading my first class science just great I might blow up something, Paul walked me to the science lab saying goodbye and walking off "don't skip "I yelled after him getting more stares ,he whipped his head around and grinned at me, I shook my head that meant he was going to skip, I sat at a table that already had a girl with blonde hair with her head buried in a book "hi"I said trying to be friendly she looked up at me "oh hey your new here", I nodded "yep I'm Brooklyn "I confirmed "Ariella "she answered smiling her blue eyes twinkling ,why did I have to start school so late in the stupid year I thought acidly our teacher entered the room and all the chatting subsided "hello class","goodmorning Mr. Brunner "the entire class replied in unison ,he pushed his thick glasses up his nose and glanced at me "I see we have a new student you must be?"He asked trailing off "I'm Brooklyn", "what's your last name Brooklyn "he asked peering down at a list of names,oh no well this is when they know I'm Paul's sister no one really noticed me and I highly doubt he talks about me "Walker, Brooklyn Walker "I answered "Paul Walker's sister?"he asked peeking up at me from his desk "yes "I answered, he nodded and started talking about what work we would be doing,oh no I hope Ariella still wanted me to be her friend, I looked over at her and she smiled at me, yay! She still likes me I'm not exactly a social person. Third period came around ugh! Math it's not like I'm bad at it I just hate it it's so boring! I entered the classroom and sat in an empty seat in the third row unfortunately that bimbo from yesterday was in front of me "hey you, yea you spoiled my time with Paul yesterday "she sneered, I sighed "oh please I was merely saving him from getting aids "I replied smiling at her, she gaped at me "you bit-"she started "you what?"Paul asked looking down at her, "I um hey Paul baby I meant you sweet girl so cute isn't she "she stuttered,"oh really now?"I asked glaring at her "stay away from my sister "Paul threatened her "but Paul baby "she started "don't baby me "Paul replied sitting next to me "your breaking up with me?"she asked furiously Paul and I looked at each other and busted out laughing, I had tears streaming down my face while Paul was holding on to the back of my chair to keep from falling to the floor "what's so funny?"she demanded "P-Paul going o-out with someone in what galaxy!"I barely said before laughing out loud, the teacher entered the class but Paul and I were still dying of laughter, she looked at us "is something funny?"she asked strictly, the entire class was looking at us curiously now, I shook my head and tried to stop laughing but failed when I saw Paul's face, I breathed in and out trying to calm myself down, Paul was still laughing so I smacked the back of his head glaring at him, he coughed covering up another laugh, "sorry "he said she nodded curtly and turned to me "and you must be who?"she asked placing her bag on her desk "I'm Brooklyn Walker "I announced "your Paul's sister "she stated,"yes"I answered "my little sister "Paul corrected, "shut up Paul "I said heading up my book, turned to the blackboard to write down our work."Yes it's finally over "Paul said strolling into the cafeteria "I can't believe you fell asleep during English "I scolded him "Romeo and Juliet is so boring don't these people know their supposed to have a happy ending!"he yelled exasperated "calm down wolf boy "I shushed him as we entered the noisy cafeteria getting our tray full food, well Paul has two trays in his hand "Jake!"I screamed dropping my tray on the table and running into his arms "well hello to you too "he chuckled "shut up and hug me "I mumbled into his chest, he wrapped his warm arms around pulling me into a tight hug spinning me around in a circle, I heard Paul growl so I removed myself from Jake and stuck out my tongue at my temperamental brother, I spotted Ariella sitting alone at a table "I'm gonna eat with Ariella"I said grabbing my tray full of food, wait my half of my cupcake was missing what the! ,I faced the table and saw Quil trying to wipe crumbs from his face "you ate half of my cupcake! You meanie"I whined, everyone at the table started laughing at my pouty face "you're so cute when you pout "Jake said staring at me, I blushed "I um thanks right to Ariella I well bye "I stuttered and dashed over to Ariella's table "hey girlie"I said, she laughed "watcha doing?"I asked popping a grape into my mouth "oh you know thinking "she answered eating a piece of her cookie "is it about a guy "I prompted she smirked at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes "maybe", "it's a guy who tell me!"I yelled earning a few stares; she put her hand over my mouth, "Brooklyn "she shushed me, she looked down a bit embarrassed "oh c'mon I'll be your bestie"I pleaded, she shook her head refusing to answer "please "I repeated over and over again until she gave in which was pretty soon "fine it's Embry"she whispered, "are you sure cause if you got to know him "she silenced me with a glare, I peeked over at Embry to see if he heard, of course he did he was grinning ear to ear looking over at our table, "want me to introduce you?"I asked already getting up and pulling her up with me "oh no I wouldn't want to intrude" I scoffed "no excuses Ari"I replied dragging her across the crowded cafeteria "hey guys this is Ariella, Ari find out their names by yourself I don't feel like going through this whole introduction thing "I said plopping myself down on Paul's lap stealing a grape from his tray "hey!"he complained "oh hush Paul", one by one the guys introduced themselves when Ariella finally got the courage to look Embry in the eyes his face turned blank and you could tell in that moment all that mattered to him anymore was Ariella."Yes! I knew it would happen I should be a professional guesser I'd be rich "I said confidently, Ari looked at me confused "that what would happen?"she asked puzzled,uh oh,I clamped my hand over my big mouth "uh she meant that you would finally say hi to Embry and the rest of us "Jake improvised, I sighed thank goodness for my Jacob wait my Jacob since when was he mine? Where the hell did that come from?


	4. You Can Call Me Auntie Brook

"Yes it's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday "I sang skipping down the crowded hallway ,Paul groaned "could you shut the hell up Brook I hate that stupid song "he complained "shut up I hate it too but it's kind of catchy "I said still humming the tune 2 times I told him shut up, "Paul!"I heard the unfortunately familiar voice of Britney and shoes clacking down the hall over the noise, Paul's face reflected horror "let's go "he urged, I sighed "you'll have to face her sometime Paul just do it", he groaned "can't I do it another time!"He complained glancing up at Britney who was getting closer every second "fine!"He said in defeat, I threw my books in my locker that I wouldn't need for the last period, I patted his back "you'll survive "I said turning around, he grabbed my bag "hey cute bag here "I said taking my bag back from him "where are you going?"He asked in panic "I'm not sticking around to see this "I replied, spotting Jake and running over to him.

"Hey Jakey"I yelled he was outside leaning up against a tree looking like he deciding to do something or not "hey"he answered nervously, I folded my arms "what's wrong with you "I asked raising my eyebrows questioningly "nothing "he replied looking down at his hands,"oh c'mon you can tell me "I pushed him "will you ah just forget it "he said burying his face in his large hands "will I what now I'm curious "I pleaded, "will you go out with me?"he blurted, I froze Jake wanted to go out with me .God! Calm down Brook he's waiting for an answer and you're gazing off into space "I, sure "I said brightly, he breathed a sigh of relief "I'll pick you up at 8"he said backing away heading towards his class I nodded "see you later "he said jogging off, I squealed and ran inside to find Ari but I ran into Paul "hi big bro"I said happily walking with him towards class,"hey"he replied, I nudged him "what's wrong with you "I questioned him "Britney's pregnant" he said simply, we were at the door now but thank goodness the teacher wasn't here yet, "you got her pregnant "I said icily, I slammed my books down on a desk faraway from Paul .

"Brook don't be like that "he said walking towards me, the class was staring and unfortunately Britney was in the class and she was shooting me victory glares "oh yes Britney be happy about being pregnant I'm sure 16 and pregnant has auditions still open "I shot her a death glare and put my head down on the wooden table .

"Brook "I could feel Paul's hand coming towards me, I could practically feel the heat coming off of him "Paul don't you dare touch me "I threatened him "leave her alone Paul she wouldn't make a good aunt anyway "I heard Britney sneer,ok that's it "I am so sick and tired of you Britney "I said getting up and turning to face her, she looked scared ,well good she should be "you're so desperate, not to mention stupid and I have never met such a whore in my life and I've met a lot "I said honestly , a few kids snickered but Britney shot silencing looks and they quieted down "well you're not exactly perfect yourself, you think you're so tough when everyone knows you're the reason why your parents left "she sneered "you know nothing about me "I gritted my teeth, she smiled at me "that's what you think "she replied folding her arms "that's enough "Paul said now jumping in "so you're standing up for her I'm carrying your baby "Britney said ,several kids gasped "yea yea we all knew Paul would knock up a girl sooner or later and you're so slow what did you think we were yelling about, pie! "I said impatiently "what is with you Brook "Paul asked sending me death glares, if looks could kill bury me now "oh nothing Paul just nothing I'm just fine with this "I said acidly while grabbing my bag and running outside, "Brook where are you going!"I heard Paul yell but I didn't turn back I just kept running and running away from everything.

I eventually found myself at Emily's house; I barged in like everyone usually does and threw my bag on the floor along with my tired body "Brook?"Sam questioned coming into view "hi"I stared at my dirty jeans "aren't you supposed to be at school?"he asked folding his arms when I finally looked at his serious face, I nodded "then why aren't you there?"he asked sitting on the couch,"Sam, honey is that Brook "she asked from upstairs "yea it's me "I yelled, footsteps could be heard coming towards the living room "why aren't you at school sweetie", I loved Emily she was like the mom I always wanted, I shrugged "did you and Paul have a fight again "Sam sighed "maybe "I replied "Brook what was it about this time?"Sam asked looking down at me "I just don't wanna talk about it, can I go to sleep God I'm tired "I said barely getting up and stumbling a bit, I plopped myself on the sofa and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"You got her pregnant!"I heard someone yell, then came a deep sigh "well this is your mess and you have to fix it" Sam said more quietly this time, he probably just remembered me sleeping, I opened my eyes barely rubbing them so I could see clearly, I thought I was on my bed so I rolled right off the small sofa, I groaned "Brook, you ok"Paul asked concerned "yep nothing like falling on your back onto a hardwood floor "I replied sarcastically, sitting up rubbing my sore back, I got up from the floor "Brook can I talk to you", I sighed "about what Paul, you got Britney pregnant yippee, I'm just ecstatic "I stated simply, brushing past him "I don't see what's wrong with me being a father "he said honestly, I laughed bitterly "really you can't find one thing wrong "I asked in disbelief, he scratched the back of his head "well I didn't say it like that "he said defending himself, I ignored him and went on with a list of reasons why he would be an awful father "well for one your still in high school how are you going to even support the baby "I asked looking at him waiting for an answer "well I could get a job "he said matter-of-factly,I scoffed "where would that be a zoo?"I smiled at my little joke; he glared at me even more "well Paul were talking just like you wanted remember "I reminded him sitting on the kitchen counter.

He shook his head angrily "But why are you so angry with me!"he yelled, I noticed everyone had disappeared from the room probably not wanting to hear us bicker back and forth with each other again "is it even yours!"I shouted at him, he shrugged "stop avoiding the question "he growled, "Whatever Paul I don't need this "I jumped off the counter, grabbing my bag from the living room, "you're not leaving until I get answers "he said blocking my path, I glared up at him "answer me "he said through his teeth, I sighed and shook my head ,"just tell me the truth Brook "he sighed frustrated "I- I'm worried "I admitted, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion "about what?"he questioned "I'm worried you'll leave me like dad did to us, to mom and left us for that other girl "I answered truthfully, he sighed and pulled me into a hug "I'll never do that to you Brook ever, I'm not dad", I smiled "ok um I'm gonna go find Jake now", he growled "what is with you and Jake, is there something you two aren't telling me "I asked suspiciously "nothing we never exactly liked each other before "he said placing me back on the floor "well I'll see you later "I said waving "be back by ten "he yelled, "yes mom!"I said sarcastically.

I found Jake by the beach sitting all alone "hi"I said sitting myself down on his lap, "hello to you too" he replied kissing my cheek, I blushed "your cute when you blush", "I'm cute all the time "I said cheekily, "hell yea you are "he added grinning at me, "so where are you taking me for our date tomorrow?"I asked anxiously I hated surprises, "I'm not telling you", I pouted and put my famous puppy dog eyes on that always got me what I wanted even from Paul, if you know Paul then you know my eyes have to be really good, he looked away "oh c'mon Brook you're not playing fair"he complained, "I never play fair I'm a Walker "I reminded him twirling my long hair in my fingers, "still not telling you", I stuck out my tongue at him "meanie",he laughed, "well how am I gonna know what to wear "I whined, "you'll figure it out "he replied I huffed "well I have to go on patrol "he picked me up bridal style and placed me on the sand "I'll see you tomorrow "he kissed me on my forehead and ran off into the woods. Now to Ariella's hopefully she'll help me find something to wear.


	5. Who's Gotta Date Oh Right Me!

"Ariella"I screamed entering Emily's house, finding her and Embry on the couch making out, with her straddling him well so much for taking it slow Embry, I threw a pillow at them causing Ari to roll right off the couch "oof!"She cried when she landed on the floor "I have an emergency!"I yelled helping her up off of the floor,Embry groaned "can't you do this later Brook "he grumbled, I threw a pillow at his face "ok so it can't wait "he muttered glaring up at me in the process.

"Nope, eew, no, is this even legal to wear, I didn't even know I had that "I had clothes all over my room and on Ariella "what about this?"Ari asked she asked picking up a light blue dress, my face reflected disgust, and she threw it into a pile of other clothes "ok I guess not that "she sat on my bed going through more clothes "why do you have so many clothes?"she asked ankle deep in my clothes "my mom used to spoil me "I said tossing a shirt in her direction,"oh, I kind of like this shirt "she said changing the subject, one thing I love about her she doesn't push your buttons, I peered back at the purple cardigan she held in her hand "ya know I do too "I agreed with her "yes! We found a shirt! This should make this way easier"Ari sighed, "let's see and I'll wear these purple and black converse "I picked up the shoes from my disorganized closet, she nodded in agreement.

"What are you two doing "Paul asked as he came into my messy room "whoa what happened in here?"He was now staring down at the piles of clothes all over the floor, "Hurricane brook happened"Ari replied throwing a pair of black jeans at me, I caught them nodding in approval "yay! We have a whole outfit "I happily skipped over to where the shirt was laying on the bed throwing it down also,"yeauhh!"Ariella screamed, I laughed, Paul looked over at us confused "wait a second why do you need an outfit, are you going somewhere?"He asked suspiciously I rolled my eyes "yuppie" answered glancing at the clock "oh no it's 6:30 already!"I groaned grabbing my towel and rushing into the bathroom. Paul sighed grumbling something as he shoved past me heading outside probably for patrol thank God!

"Stay still"Ari scolded trying to make my hair look presentable "your taking so long!"I complained as she took another curler out of my hair to make it bouncy, I looked at my watch, which read 7:50, "oh lord "I cried "be quiet I'm soon done "she hushed me running her hand through my hair once more "there done "she put a mirror in my face to let me see the results which I had to admit were pretty good my hair cascaded in curls down my back and two curls framed my heart-shaped face "I love it "I squealed excitedly, I quickly dabbed on some light lip-gloss. I examined myself in the mirror "ok Ariella you can go and make out with Embry again "I said dismissing her "thanks for your permission mom "she replied sarcastically, I skipped down the stairs waiting for the 5 more minutes till Jake came.

Ari ended up waiting the 5 minutes with me; I was practically bouncing up and down part of me nervous the other part excited "Brook! Stop this side of the sofa is making me bounce!"She whined, I laughed nervously "sorry "I apologized still bouncing, a quick knock on the door made me jump like one of those victims from those horror movies who just know they're about to be killed next,"ok that's hi breathe child breath "Ariel laughed, I smiled nervously while fidgeting with my outfit.

She pushed me towards the door; I let out a deep breath and opened the front door quickly revealing a very handsome looking Jake on the other side, he had a simple white button down shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with a pair of light wash jeans,"hi"I squeaked, he grinned "hey you look amazing "he complimented me, I blushed bright red "thanks "I stepped onto the porch 'well could you two hurry up and leave "Ariel asked impatiently tapping her foot "and you just had to ruin the moment "I sighed. She smiled apologetically at me heading off into the night probably back to Sam's "well let's go "Jake took my hand leading me to his truck.

We ended up going to Port Angeles and to this really cozy Italian restaurant it was so romantic, I am absolutely positive Jake didn't come up with this by himself. After dinner we walked hand in hand down the boardwalk, talking and laughing. Now we were at my house walking up the front steps, I fidgeted with my hands nervously while he scratched the back of his head continuously "so I'll um see you later "I asked hopefully "yea sure "he replied while leaning nearer and nearer to my lips, when finally he kissed me, it was so hard to explain, it was like a firework went off inside of me and our lips just molded together so perfectly. I just never wanted it to end. My arms automatically twined around his neck, I broke the kiss gasping for air "woah"I breathed, he smirked "you should get going before Paul kills me "he pulled away from grip on him, I pouted, he kissed my forehead "I'll see you tomorrow "he replied winking at me, disappearing into the darkness.

"Ariella"I screamed into the phone "omg! What happened tell me everything "she yelled "ok well we went to this cute restaurant in Port Angeles and then we walked hand in hand down the boardwalk oh my gosh it was amazing "I gushed. She sighed "well are you guys like dating now?""Um I don't know should I"I asked panicking slightly. "Well it would be nice to "she suggested, "I'm home!"I heard Paul yell from downstairs while loud footsteps could be heard thundering up the stairs "Ari I gotta go "I said clicking the off button on my cell.

"Hey"Paul was now leaning against my doorframe looking as tired as ever "is Sam making my poor brother work too hard "I asked in a baby tone, he glared at me"nah I'm fine "he settled down on my bed laying his head on my pillow "sure you are "I sat in a cross-legged position next to him."So are you gonna tell me where you went today "he asked yawning, I froze "I'll um tell you tomorrow just go to sleep "I replied grabbing another pillow lying down, facing him "you don't mind if I sleep here do ya?"He barely breathed out nearly unconscious.

I sighed "just go to sleep Paul "I answered shushing falling to sleep soon after him.


	6. Boys!

I groaned and rolled out of my bed "Brook get up c'mon you know we have breakfast by Emily every Sunday morning", I peeked up at him through my fingers "since when?"I asked trying to fall back to sleep, he sighed exasperatedly "since you were nine now let's go "he threw me over his shoulder unexpectedly.

"Paul stop "I mumbled dozing off."Were here!"I heard Paul yell as loud as ever "shut the hell up "I grumbled."Well someone's not a morning person "I heard Jake say, I groaned "language Brook "Emily scolded in a motherly voice "sure "I sighed "put me down "I opened my eyes fully looking at my surroundings which happened to be Paul's shirtless back"Eww Paul put me down "I tried wriggling around but his strong grip held me in place.

He set me down on the couch in between Jake and Quil "hey boys "I slung my arms around both of them smiling broadly "hey"Jake kissed my cheek looking at me adoringly "hi"I squeaked Paul growled menacingly "what are you doing Jake "he asked through gritted teeth shaking "oh dear "I covered my face in my hands, "I'm kissing her cheek Paul chill "Jake asked rising off of the couch making it creak in relief.

I rose also stepping between them "whoa boys calm down I'm sure we can figure something out "I tried,"Quil do something "I hissed at the boy relaxing on the couch behind me, "SAM!"He hollered.

Sam entered the room seconds later to find the two boys bickering terribly over me "boys outside now "Sam ordered shaking his head in disbelief.

They grumbled profanities under their breath but followed Sam outside anyway.

I decided to go outside to see what was going on after 25 minutes, I paced the room nervously biting my nails "oh I'm sure their fine "Emily said placing a huge plate of chocolate cookies on the table, slapping Quil's hand away "but what if they're not "I wondered out loud feeling a very familiar worry crease forming on my forehead.

"You're such a worry wart "Quil teased munching away on a cookie, I smacked the cookie out of his hand while I exited the house.

I sat on the porch swing tapping my foot impatiently on the creaky floor boards waiting for them to come back instead I got a Billy's old red truck driving towards me with a brunette inside looking around frantically for someone, she got out the car slamming the door shut as she made her way towards me with a wild look in her eyes.

"Where's Jake "she asked frantically running a hand through her hair, "well I don't really know at the moment "I answered peering into the forest to see if I could at least catch one glimpse of the boys coming but unfortunately there was no sight of them.

"I need to speak to him "she said impatiently, then the smell hit me it was a sickly sweet sent that burned my nose, "Emily someone's here for you "I chose this moment to escape from the scent, holding my breath and running into the house inhaling the fresh scent of cookies "what's wrong now?"Quil asked munching away on another cookie "my nose is burning "I complained rubbing it.

This comment caught Quil's attention and he jumped up staring at me intently "your nose is burning?"he asked eyeing me cautiously "yea and I feel kinda hot what the hell is going on "I asked panicking. "Emily!"he yelled, she rushed in looking for the problem "what happened?"she asked in a motherly tone, Bella walked in a few seconds later along with her treacherous scent. Quil groaned also "get her away from me "I said backing away from the scent.

Bella exited realizing the discomfort she was giving us. Seconds later she yelled "what did you do to him?"she yelled, I peeked out the door to see what was happening "what are you talking about "Paul asked confused, "he didn't want this "she continued ignoring my older brother's question.

"I think she means Jake "Jared said to Paul. Realization dawned on his face "yea well neither did we "he countered, now she was inches away from his face.

Then there was a loud smack. The bitch just slapped my brother.

Now anyone who knows Paul knows his awful temper so now my brother is a giant ball of fluff growling and snapping at a frightened Bella."Bella!"Jake yelled out of nowhere turning into a wolf in mid-air blocking Paul's path to Bella, snapping at him ferociously protecting Bella. Why is he protecting her?

"STOP!"I yelled, but the fighting still continued, I planted my feet on the grass and got nearer to the wolves "just stop!"I screamed exasperated with all this fighting, I pointed to the woods "phase back right now "I watched them walk slowly into the forest, Paul snuck a glance at me and I shot him a glare so he quickly turned away trotting into the forest beside Jake.

"He's a wolf "Bella whispered horrified, "well no shit Sherlock "I responded sarcastically."What happened to my Jake?"she asked, I gritted my teeth barely holding back myself from pouncing on her.

Emily took Bella inside saying soothing words into her air, "I should yea"Sam stuttered backing away. The boys exited the woods looking a bit scared "Paul what the hell is wrong with you!"I yelled at my brother who was staring down at his feet."Ya know I don't even want to hear it I'm going home "I grumbled jogging off.

"My head is killing me!"I shouted at no one in particular since I was home alone at the moment. The front door creaked opened and footsteps could be heard pounding up the stairs, my bedroom door opened a few seconds later "sure Paul come on in "I said snippily hugging my pillow to my body.

He sighed sitting down on my bed "look I'm sorry "he said stroking my hair, "why can't you two just get along?"I asked looking into his brown eyes. He grimaced; I patted his cheek "let's just forget about it "I whispered wincing in pain as my headache got worse.

"You ok?"he asked concerned,"yea"I lied smiling up at him,"k I'm gonna go to bed "said Paul as he got up "wait stay with me tonight?"I asked in a weak voice I hated sounding this pathetic. He shrugged climbing into my bed slinging his arm over my waist "Brook your burning up "he propped himself up on his elbow and eyed me suspiciously "god Paul I'm fine just let it go!"I yelled starting to shake. Why can't he just let it the hell go! I thought furiously."Brook calm down "he said holding up his arms in surrender."No I won't calm down "I shouted.

Then it happened there were no longer two people in the room. It was Paul and a wolf.


End file.
